You are my heart
by Mukkura
Summary: Ipin sees Hibari's gf break up with him.She confesses her love to him,hoping to make him feel better,but scared that she'll ruin their friendship.A little 8059 thrown in for fun xD Oneshot.Sorry for the fail.I love HibarixIpin and wanted there to be more.


"I'm sorry Hibari, but there's someone else that I like. I'm sorry…."

Hibari smirks, "Heh….that's fine….I knew it wouldn't last…."

"I'm sorry…." His now ex turns around and runs away from him; leaving him there to watch her short black hair flow in the wind.

Hibari clenches his fist and grits his teeth, "I'm used to being alone anyways…."

* * *

I-pin couldn't help but hate Hibari's ex, she knew that the ex had hurt him; everyone always thought that Hibari couldn't get hurt because they thought he was emotionless, but she knew that he had feelings. She felt the urge to run up to him and give him a hug, but she wasn't sure how he would react. She hid behind a wall, hoping that Hibari wouldn't see her, but when he walks past her, he notices her right away. I-pin blushes, "Ah….Hi….Hibari-san…"

Hibari looks at her, unable to hide the hurt in his eyes, "I-pin…."

I-pin couldn't bear to see him look so sad and hugs him tightly, whimpering, "I'm sorry Hibari-san….that girl is stupid…"

Hibari wraps his arms around I-pin, "…Thanks I-pin…..It's not like I'm not used to this anyways…"

"BAKA!"

Hibari flinches slightly and stares at her, "Huh?"

I-pin blushes but glares at him, "Don't be stupid Hibari-san, those girls are just too dumb to know the real you, that's all! You shouldn't be used to it, you should find someone who understands you and accepts you." She turns red, "Someone like me…"

"I-pin?"

She whimpers softly, "You're not fair Hibari-san…..I'm always here….but you end up going for those insane fan girls…..they don't love you like I do….they don't know you…..they want you to be how they want you to be and if you aren't like that, they don't like you anymore. I accept you for who you are…." She blushes deeply again and looks away, pouting.

Hibari smiles softly at her, "Thanks I-pin…"

"You….you don't have to thank me…"

Hibari moves I-pin's chin to make her face him, "Thank you I-pin…." He gently kisses her on the lips. I-pin blushes and her eyes flutter close as she kisses him back. He softly plants light kisses on her neck as he holds her close, "I'm really sorry for never noticing how much I mean to you….I love you I-pin….I didn't want to tell you in fear that you wouldn't feel the same and it would ruin our friendship…"

I-pin shivers slightly whimpering softly, "I'm sorry….it was the same for me. I'm sorry for never saying anything about it. I was afraid you would hate me." She holds him closer and looks into his eyes, a smile on her face, "I love you too Hibari…." She blushes and tries to hide in his chest when she hears a noise. Hibari chuckles and smile fondly at her shyness, finding it cute.

"Hiiii! Hibari-san!" Hibari looks up to see Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto and Gokudera, his good mood ruined, "What are you doing here?" Tsuna asks in his usual high pitch scared voice. He notices I-pin trying to hide in Hibari's chest, "What are you doing with I-pin-chan?"

Yamamoto laughs, cheerful as always, "Haha, Hibari-san's popular with girls too!"

Gokudera crosses his arms and glares angrily to the side, "Who cares…."

I-pin whimpers softly, trying to bury herself deeper into Hibari's chest. Hibari glares at the three boys "Leave us alone, you're crowding." He pulls out his tonfas from inside of his black and red gakuran, careful not to hurt I-pin.

Tsuna screams and hides behind Gokudera who growls at Hibari. Yamamoto laughs again, "Haha, looks like Hibari-san wants to be alone with his cute girlfriend~"

I-pin blushes deeply, even Hibari blushes slightly. Tsuna and Gokudera looks at Yamamoto in surprise, "Girlfriend? I didn't know Hibari had a girlfriend." They look at I-pin.

Yamamoto grins, "Of course he does, right I-pin?"

I-pin holds onto Hibari tighter looking down at the floor, "I….I don't know….."

Hibari looks down at I-pin and before anyone could say anything, he lifts her head up and kisses her in front of the three boys. Hibari softly sucks on her lip, making her blush deeply and whimper softly. He smirks and holds her close to him, "Of course I-pin is my girlfriend, she's the best girl out there for me and I'll always be by her side…." He glares at the three boys, "You don't have a problem with that…..correct?"

Tsuna and Gokudera shake their heads and Yamamoto laughs again, patting Hibari's shoulder, "Congratulations on the girlfriend Hibari-san!"

Hibari eyes widen slightly and then he chuckles softly, "Yeah…." He gently kisses I-pin's cheek, "Now if you don't mind….I would like to be alone with her."

Gokudera growls, "Don't show off…"

Tsuna smiles nervously at Hibari and pulls Gokudera towards the front of the school, "Come on Gokudera-kun…."

Hibari smirks, "Yo, Yamamoto, I think you have to give your Uke some love."

Gokudera blushes and snarls at Hibari, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ITS BECAUSE OF SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT?"

Yamamoto laughs, "I'll do that, don't worry Hibari." He grabs Gokudera, kisses him, shutting him up before pulling him to the school, "Have fun with I-pin, Hibari-san!"

Hibari chuckles softly, "Wao…he sure can control that loud herbivore…."

I-pin giggles softly and hugs Hibari lovingly, "I'm glad you're getting along better with everyone."

Hibari smiles, pulling her closer to him and gently kissing her, "Love changes people, I meant what I said I-pin; Will you be with me for the rest of my life?"

I-pin blushes deeply, "It sounds like you're proposing to me…."

Hibari chuckles and holds up his Vongola ring, "Want me to get on my knee and offer this to you too?"

I-pin turns red and shakes her head, "No thank you!" She giggles and hugs him tightly, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life too. I love you Hibari."

"I bet I love you more."

I-pin pouts, "No way! I love you more."

Hibari smiles and gently kisses her cheek, "No way….I love you more."

I-pin shakes her head, "Nu uh! I love you more!"

Hibari chuckles, "I love you more." Before she could argue, he kisses her deeply, making her turn red. He slides his tongue over her lips, getting a soft whimper from her. Slowly deepening the kiss, I-pin's hands find its way to Hibari's soft pitch black hair. When he finally breaks the kiss, I-pin's face was completely red and her breathing was heavy. Hibari's face was also slightly flushed; his breathing was heavy as well. He smirks, "Still going to argue with me?"

I-pin smiles shyly, a cute pout on her lips, "If it means you'll kiss me…then yes…."

Hibari smiles and softly kisses her, "I really love you….more than anything in the world, more than anyone could ever love you."

I-pin turns red, "Me too Hibari…..I do too." She pulls him to her and kisses him deeply, closing her eyes.

* * *

Based off something that happened in my life...so please don't hate on it. Stop saying that Hibari's too nice or whatever...even if you all say he's heartless, he's not. He has feelings, he just doesn't show it because feelings are a weakness. The reason why he got over the ex really fast was because this happens a lot to him. She was just another fangirl, plus...since it's based off something that really happened...{the break up part} The relationship with that girl was only for two days...if you have any more questions about it. Message me or something, I didn't feel like writing everything down...?


End file.
